The Secret Diaries
by Mistical Ninja
Summary: You'll come for me?" "Promise." he whispered, as everything faded to black. The tale of two people thrown into an unlikely friendship, and the life that they live because of it. J/D. For -EHWIES.


Okay, so, this fic was inspired by -EHWIES. Born, breed, and raised by my feeble mind form her wishes and dreams. Its a full tale of love, betrayal, and hardship. Mysteries will abound, and so will wandplay. I'm keeping this as Canon as possible, but if you know me, you know to expect _everything_ and _nothing_. I will always find a way to trip you up.

Anyways, enough. Let us begin.

--Mist

Prologue: 1967

The Garden Party

"But why is it a _Garden_ party?" Complained a boy of no more then a mere seven years of age. He had long, dark brown hair that fell about his face in unruly tresses. Blowing an exasperated breath up in an attempt to get it out of his face, he grew even more irritated when they fell right back into his brown eyes.

Scoffing, the boy beside him only shook his head in agreement. His own hair raven black hair shimmered in the evening light, giving it a wavy contour as the light caught it. A small grin touched the corners of his lips, casting him with mischief more then handsomeness, matched only by the glint in his Grey eyes.

But then, he had always been known for that amongst the Noble and Most Honorable House of Black.

Again the brown haired boy tried to fix his hair, with no success at all. " I mean this isn't even a party! Its just a bunch of old folks gossiping and being…_old_."

This though brought a chuckle from the black haired boy, and again he shook his head, " We could always _make_ it a party."

"Pfft." Scoffed brown eyes, " and suffer _your_ mothers wrath? I think I'll pass."

Grey eyes only smiled though, "I hear they've a boggart in their closet though."

This caught brown eyes attention, " A boggart?" He quickly dispelled it though, " Well, not like there's anything we can do about it. Can't even see what it looks like."

Grey eyes had caught the boy's slip though, and built on it, " Come on. Aren't you curious? I mean, I bet we could sneak up on it being so small…" He whispered, and the brown haired boy fidgeted furiously for a moment, but caught sight of his mother making her way over. Probably going to try and fix his hair. _Again._

Growling, he turned on Grey Eyes, " Alright. Anything is better than this."

The two boys grinned to each other then darted away before either mother could stop them.

No, in the end it was a small girl, no older than they themselves that did. She wore a frilly white dress, accented with mint green ribbons at the shoulders, and around her waist, reinforcing the red in her Strawberry blond locks. She had brilliant blue eyes, and even with her cheeks red as they were, her hands on her hips, she was a striking figure.

"No guests allowed." She growled, and the two boys took a step back. Brown eyes reevaluated his opinion of her within moments, _just like any other girl. Always trouble._

He smiled though, trying to force a friendly aura, " Aw, come on. We just wanted a peek."

She cocked an eyebrow at that, and continued to glare at him. Finally, she huffed out a breath, " Mom said, no guests. We've got this whole party—go enjoy it." She said, waving her hand about at the festivities about them. They stood at the entrance to the Meadowes Mansion, an imposing white marble figure, crafted in an ancient Victorian style home.

The garden itself stretched out for several hundred yards, and could easily be classified a 'forest' more than a 'garden' for its size. Even so, both boys had _no_ interest in the garden, filled as it was with what they called old prunes. ("Why old prunes?" "Cause they smell and are all wrinkled—like a prune" Brown eyes had said.)

Grey eyes stepped forward then, " I hear you've a boggart inside. That why your mom won't let anyone inside?"

Her eyes flew wide at that, and for a half-second she looked slightly scared, but then it was gone, and the same, authoritative demeanor fell over her features, if not her slightly breaking voice, "N-no. Has n-nothing to do with that."

Brown eyes stepped forward as well then, " Oh, so you do have one?"

At first, strawberry shook her head furiously, then finally let out an exasperated breath. "Maybe... I don't know. Dad won't let us in his office of late, and mom's been telling us to make sure people don't go in the house. I figure she has a reason."

"But aren't you curious?" Said the Grey eyed boy, who seemed so serious suddenly. Blue eyes fidgeted nervously for a moment until she too conceded. She had been _dying_ to know what was in dad's study that she couldn't see.

"Alright, _but_!" She said, holding up a finger, " not this way. Mom's around here somewhere, and she'll freak if she sees me letting you in." A mischievous smile took her lips then, " Meet me at the servants entrance, in five minutes."

Grey eyes nodded, and the moment the girl was out of sight he turned on the now blushing Brown eyes. " Whats gotten in to you now?"

Brown eyes turned on him, eyes flashing heatedly, " W-what? I dunno what you're bloody on about. Honestly. Lets just go."He made quick work then of darting away from his friend. He did _not_ want to have to deal with Grey's jibs. Yet he couldn't help it. When she'd finally smiled, _something_ in it had been... cute?

He almost wanted to gag at the thought. Girls weren't cute. Girls had cooties or whatever other nonsense parents came up with. In the end, girls were just trouble.

Darting around the mansion grounds, the boys moved in tandem to avoid their pesky relatives, and only stopped once they'd found a small alcove on the far western side of the mansion, away from prying eyes.

They'd almost have missed it if it hadn't been for Brown catching sight of the girls strawberry locks as she peeked out the door. He thumped the back of his hand against Grey's chest then pointed to Blue, who was now motioning them over.

Once at her side she smiled at Brown, "Bout time. You guys take to long." Her voice was teasing, but Grey's was _not_.

"If we'd gone in through the door we were _at_, we wouldn't have." Grey growled as he stooped to catch his breath, and Blue only huffed, " You're right. I'd get punished, you'd get thrown out, and then _no one_ would be having any fun."

Brown stepped in then before Grey could fire back, " Alright you two, enough! Lets just get going, all right? We're all anxious to see this thing."

The two glared at each other for several long moments more before finally both nodded and backed off. Brown eyes let out a slight sigh of relief. He'd seen Grey get mad before, but this time it looked like something had genuinely ticked him off. Or maybe it was just that she was a girl in general.

Probably.

Stepping through the door as Blue stepped back Brown cast a quick glance at his surroundings. They stood in what appeared to be an enormous cavern like room, the walls lined with crate after crate; the air filled with a musky stench that made even simple breathing a hard task. _Disgusting_… Brown thought, even as a grin spread across his face. He wondered idly just what was buried deep in or behind these crates, and could already see the potential for adventures.

Blue stepped along side him and took up a torch whilst lightly it. He watched as the light danced over her face then, casting her pale skin with a soft orange glow that startled him with its beauty. Even her strawberry locks seemed alive with fire, and her eyes were now the deepest shade of blue he'd ever seen. And then he realized she was looking right back at him.

Whirling the other way, he blushed scarlet, thankful now that the flames would hide his sudden expression. _What in the world was _wrong_ with me?!_ He thought furiously, agitated with himself. He'd been admiring a _girl_. The enemy. He just _didn't_ do that. Yet even as she shrugged and carried on without him, he caught himself staring at her, for no other reason than he found her… her…

Oh god, he was actually thinking her pretty.

He _quelled_ that line of thought the _moment_ it cropped up, crushed it under booted foot. _Girls_ were _not_ cute, or pretty, or… anything. Girls were girls. Besides, she'd already caused enough trouble for him and Grey.

He cast all further thought on the entire situation from his mind as they entered the mansion proper, letting himself instead take in his surroundings. The first thing he noted was the sheer brightness of the hallway he found himself in, the walls a bone white shade that reflected an unearthly blue tinge. Even the floors were made of solid white marble, trimmed in gold and bordered by black marble. Each step was met with a resounding _clickity-clack _ of leather against stone, which echoed along the hallways they moved through. Every hundred steps or so, there was another wooden end table, the Meadowes crest (a black willow tree highlighted in white) stamped onto each.

They continued on like this, silently taking in everything as Blue lead them on, past first the kitchen, full of its bustling house elves all cooking and preparing food before sending it outside by means of magic. Then came a large study, full from its two-story roof to the ground with books upon books. It—like the storage room they'd come in through—was enormous to the point of being cavernous, and Brown honestly wondered if the library at Hogwarts would be nearly so big. Merlin he hoped not, it was hard enough just _thinking_ of that many books.

Finally, they reached the foyer to the grand hall, the central point to the entire mansion. It to was designed to be magnificent, the crest of Meadowes emblazoned in black marble across the floor, bordered with gold. Grey turned a weary eye on Blue, " Just how rich is your family?"

"Rich enough." She said smugly, and carried on with a slight smirk on her otherwise cherub face, and Grey simply glared daggers at her back.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they arrived at two massive wooden doors. The doors themselves towered above them, likely carved from redwood and Brown wondered idly how in the _world_ this little girl was going to get a door _that_ massive open. She didn't though.

She used the side door, which was much, much smaller.

"Show off." Brown heard Grey growl under his breath, and couldn't help but agree. Everything to do with this family was extravagant beyond belief, from their mansion, to their garden; even their _kitchen_ was enormous. To say it was a castle would be very apropos.

Shaking his head Brown stepped through the portal and into a grand study, Nearly as large as the library had been, and likely just as full. The first difference that caught Browns eye though, was that everything in the room was made of _wood_. The floors, the tables-- even the walls were made of logs. It gave the room a much darker hue, and a more earthy feel to it, that brown honestly found himself enjoying.

The floor was covered in rugs, tables spaced out about the room with lounge chairs on either side of them. A pleasant fire burned in the fireplace on one wall, and above it, a painting that had caught Grey's eye.

"What's up?" Brown said as he stepped closer to his friend. They exchanged a brief smile, then Grey nodded up to the painting. It was a vibrant one, full of blues and blacks, the trees choking out the sky above and distorting the light around them. A brook ran through the middle of the painting, casting off the light of the moon above, tinging the world with its blue radiance. And amongst the trees-- a single black wolf.

Its Grey eyes captivated you the moment you saw them, brimming with intelligence even from within the painting, its form strong and proud. It blended well with its surroundings, and barely gave off a hint of its presence, save its eyes. Glancing down at his friend again, he saw the awe, respect, and admiration in Grey's eyes. "One day..." Grey whispered to the wind, " I want to be him."

A smile spread over Browns lips then, and he tilted one eyebrow, " Oh really? Hmm... Sirius 'Padfoot' Black. It has a nice ring to it."

Sirius whiled on him again, yet only smiled toothily, " Aye. Padfoot. I like it."

He returned the smile to Padfoot, then finally turned to seek out Blue, who had disappeared to a cabinet on the far wall. By the time he reached her, she'd already begun to pull things from the cabinet, and had laid out on the desk two blank notebooks.

"Whatcha doing?" he said as he closed the distance, and she shook her head, brushing one lock of strawberry blond hair back behind her ear. " These notebooks... well, diaries really. I think there's something magical about them."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... see I do this--" She said, taking a quill and writing the letter "A" on one notebook, " And then this happens."

And to browns amazement, the ink seemed to melt from one book-- and reappear on the other. "Wicked..." He whispered in awe, picking up the second book. " Does it work both ways?"

Blue only shrugged, and was about to say more when the slamming of doors and pounding of feet could be heard from the hallway.

"Oh no!" Blue nearly screeched, " They found us, were doomed-- _I'm doomed!_"

"Will you relax they--" Brown had started, but before he could finish, there was a crash and a scream from the other side of the room.

Padfoot had found the boggart.

It bared down on him, a cruel looking woman (that looked oddly reminiscent to Sirius's mother) with a whip in her hands, snapping it against the ground at the boys feet.

Brown had started to move to help his friend when the boggart lashed out, knocking Sirius away before turning on the two small children. Strangely though, it focused on the girl beside him, building on her fear and transforming into a hideous old witch with snakes in her hair and flashing emerald eyes. She screamed, and so did everyone else in the room-- until brown shoved the girl to the ground. He stepped in the way, and took the fear on, full blast. It transformed and morphed through his darkest and deepest nightmares, tormenting his fragile young mind to the point that he was on his knees weeping.

Yet something in him, some innate part of his nature refused to let him turn away, refused to let him let the girl take the brunt of the punishment.

Finally, there came screams, spells, and dizziness as the adults assaulted the room, destroying the boggart. The next few minutes were a blur of memories for the boy, until one image caught-- Brilliant blue eyes staring into his with concern etched into the skin of her forehead.

"You okay?" She whispered, and after what felt like an eternity, he nodded, whispering past his dry throat, "Aye, I am."

She fidgeted for a long moment then, " You didn't have to do that, you know."

She moved, and he felt something cool get placed against his forehead, " You don't even know my name."

"What is it then?" he whispered, and after several long moments consideration she whispered, " Dorcas."

"Dorcas." He said, as if rolling it around in his head, testing it against his tongue. He smiled then, " Well, _Doors_, I'm James."

She smiled quietly, and shook her head, "Brat."

"Something like that." he murmured as he closed his eyes again, and though he didn't know where the next words came from, or why he said them, but in his heart he knew them to be true, " And I'd do it again Doors. I'd Come for you."

He was nearly asleep then when he heard her whisper, " Promise?"

"Aye."

And then everything faded to black.

---


End file.
